A page of memory is typically loaded based on a need for the page of memory. For example, the need for the page of memory may arise from a miss in a translation lookaside buffer or TLB miss. The TLB miss may lead to delays and unused resources while the page of memory is loaded. Thus, need-based loading of pages of memory may sometimes lead to inefficiencies.